O Diário de Alice
by F. Lovett
Summary: E se houvesse outra maneira de ir ao País das Maravilhas?
1. Chapter 1

Foi durante uma das suas viagens no navio que Alice acabou fazendo uma inimizade. Aquela garotinha loira e meiga agora crescera e descobrira que nada era mentira: o País das Maravilhas existia e ela estivera lá. Mas quem se atrevia a acreditar? Ou melhor: como ela se atreveria a contar?

Alice passou a anotar tudo o que acontecia no seu Dário, e o levava para onde quer que fosse. Entre as primeiras páginas, ela contava tudo e mais um pouco sobre suas viagens e quem conhecera. Muitas vezes falava sobre o Chapeleiro Maluco que, por algum motivo muito estranho, não saía da sua cabeça, e era falando dele que ela se lembrava que tinha desistido do seu noivado, pois não queria aquele futuro. Alice acreditava que poderia ser feliz sem precisar de um marido – pelo menos por enquanto.

Alice queria estudar, e foi o que fez. E foi aí que ela conheceu Sarah, uma garota ruiva que se intitulava "a rainha". Quando Alice ouviu esse termo pela primeira vez, acabou tendo um acesso de risos, pois aquela garota lhe lembrava a Rainha Vermelha, e essa foi uma das suas anotações.

- Do que está rindo, sua insolente? – perguntou Sarah, pondo as mãos na cintura, olhando-a de cima. Era incrível a semelhança entre ela e a Rainha Vermelha, isso fazia Alice ter mais vontade de rir, mas ela se controlou.

- É que você me lembra alguém que eu conheço – respondeu, pondo a mão na boca logo em seguida para abafar mais risadas.

- Não sabia que você conhecia pessoas – comentou Sarah –, achei que de onde você veio só tem bicho.

Algumas garotas que estavam por perto riram. Provavelmente eram – ou sonhavam em ser – amigas de Sarah.

Alice parou de rir por alguns segundos e a encarou até notar que Sarah desviara seu olhar para o diário que Alice carregava nas mãos.

- O que é isso? – ela perguntou, apontando para o diário, e fez menção de pegá-lo, mas Alice foi mais rápida e puxou-o mais para si, apertando-o.

- Não é da sua conta – retrucou.

Sarah, deu um passo para frente a ponto de ficar a alguns centímetros de distância de Alice, que sentiu as pernas um pouco bambas.

- Então mantenha essa coisa afastada de mim, porque se isso cair em minhas mãos, pode ter certeza de que nunca mais voltará para você.

Alice nada disse, apenas aguardou a garota de afastar e sumir de vista para poder olhar para o seu diário novamente, apertado contra seu peito, preso por suas mãos. Aquela era sua segunda chave para o país das maravilhas. E se alguém conseguisse essa chave? Seria possível alguém além da própria Alice entrar num mundo que até o momento só pertencia aos sonhos dela? Poderia outra pessoa ter esse mesmo sonho e acabar fazendo outras coisas no mundo de Alice? Essas perguntas martelaram a cabeça da garota até o momento em que foi dormir.

E naquela noite, Alice não sonhou.


	2. Chapter 2

Agora a única preocupação de Alice era manter seu diário o mais longe possível de Sarah. Não podia imaginar qual seria o resultado se aquela garota descobrisse seu mundo. Ninguém poderia saber do País das Maravilhas. Ninguém acreditaria.

Alice começou, então, a imaginar o que poderia estar acontecendo naquele exato momento no País das Maravilhas. Será que alguém sentia sua falta? Será que estava tudo bem? Uma súbita vontade de estar naquele lugar tomou conta da garota, mas ela não sabia como voltar. Se a entrada fosse sempre a mesma, ela estaria perdida, pois teria de voltar àquela árvore e cair pelo buraco que parecia não ter fim. Sim, ela teria coragem de enfrentar tudo novamente para estar lá, mas estava muito distante. Tinha de encontrar outra forma de voltar.

- Sonhando acordada de novo? – soou uma voz distante, então Alice notou que estava sentada no chão, encostada numa árvore, enquanto Sarah ria da sua cara com suas amigas. – Não consegue fazer isso enquanto dorme, garota?

- O sonho é meu e eu sonho quando quiser – retrucou. Logo em seguida achou que não foi uma boa ideia, pois os olhos de Sarah pareceram faiscar e num movimento rápido, arrancou o diário das mãos de Alice e tomou distância.

- Mais um passo e eu juro que jogo essa porcaria no lixo – alertou, apontando um dedo para Alice.

Sarah, então, abriu o diário e começou a folheá-lo, abafando risadas e arregalando os olhos de vez em quando. Com certeza estava achando tudo o que estava ali muito louco.

- Será que dá pra me devolver? – insistiu Alice, aumentando o tom da voz.

- Quer saber – começou Sarah, fechado o diário. – Acho que vou ficar com isto aqui. Vou fazer uma vistoria e se eu notar que não tem nada que me envolva, eu penso na possibilidade de lhe devolver, mas enquanto isso... – deu dois passos para frente, encarando Alice – fique bem longe de mim.

Alice não conseguiu pensar em outra coisa a não ser correr, ir embora, fugir daquele lugar. Precisava ficar sozinha e pensar em como recuperaria seu diário. E se ela não conseguisse? E se Sarah resolvesse ficar com o diário só para ela ou jogá-lo fora? Ela agora estava na posse de tudo que era de Alice e isso era o que mais a preocupava.

Quando deu por si, Alice estava dentro do banheiro feminino, que por sinal estava vazio naquele momento, exceto por ela. Entre as duas pias do meio o espelho se estendia até o chão, deixando Alice com uma visão de todo o seu corpo. _Preciso ir ao País das Maravilhas_, pensou e repetiu esse pensamento, andando de um lado para o outro. _Sarah não pode chegar lá._

Alice, então, parou onde estava e se olhou no espelho. Havia algo de familiar nele – não que já tivesse estado ali antes, mas algo parecia estar atraindo-a até ele.

Ela caminhou lentamente, imaginando como seria se estivesse do outro lado. Alice esticou um braço desejando atravessar aquele véu e descobrir um novo mundo. E como se fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo, ela passou. De repente o espelho não era nada mais que uma cortina fina e transparente.

Estava em outro mundo. Estava novamente no mundo através do espelho.


	3. Chapter 3

Logo de início, Alice não soube o que fazer. _Como deve ser viver no mundo do espelho? Como seria viver com tudo ao contrário? Ou será que é só aqui dentro?_

Aquelas perguntas pareciam não ter uma resposta coerente. Por mais curiosa que Alice estivesse, algo a incomodava mais: Sarah. Aquela garota estava com o seu diário e Alice mal podia imaginar o que poderia acontecer caso ela conseguisse chegar ao País das Maravilhas. _Mas como ela conseguiria ir para lá? Esse sonho é meu, só eu posso sonhá-lo, ninguém mais!_ Mas parecia que nem ela mesma conseguia se convencer disso.

Alice rumou para fora do banheiro e onde deveria estar o corredor da escola, estava uma sala redonda com uma porta um pouco mais à frente. _Será que é aquela mesma sala? Terei de tomar o suco minimizador novamente e entrar por uma porta minúscula?_ Sim, Alice acertara: logo em seguida ela conseguiu visualizar uma porta mínima, na qual a chave que estava sobre a mesa conseguia abrir.

Pegando a chave na mão e apertando-a com firmeza para não perdê-la, Alice tomou o suco e aguardou-o fazer efeito. Em poucos segundos seu corpo diminuía e suas roupas ficavam folgadas. Por sorte, suas roupas de baixo ainda cabiam. Alice encaixou a chave na fechadura e rodou, quando a porta abriu e lhe mostrou, do lado de fora, um grande jardim florido. E mais uma vez ela estava no País das Maravilhas.

- Consegui! – exclamou, dando pulinhos de alegria. De repente Alice sentiu-se uma criança novamente. – Não acredito que consegui!

- Falando sozinha, minha cara Alice? – soou uma voz distante e sonolenta atrás da garota. Quando virou-se, deu de cara com Absolem em cima de um cogumelo.

- Ah, oi, Absolem, como vai? – Alice nunca esquecera as boas maneiras.

- A pergunta a se fazer é se _você_ está.

Ele sabia de tudo. Ele sempre sabia.

- Preciso impedir que algo muito ruim aconteça aqui.

- Não vai conseguir impedir nada estando desse tamanho – observou. – É melhor dar um jeito de crescer.

- Acho que tenho um pouco de apple strudel aqui – disse uma voz vindo de outra direção. Quando Alice se virou, era o Coelho Branco que falava, esticando para ela um pequeno bolo.

- Obrigada – então deu uma pequena mordida no bolo, aguardando o efeito. Logo ela ganhou altura, mas não sabia se estava num bom tamanho ou maior. Esperava não estar gigantesca.

- Imagino que esteja procurando pelo Chapeleiro – observou o Coelho. Alice não soube o que responder, abriu a boca, mas nada saiu. – Bom, acho que sabe onde encontrá-lo.

Alice sorriu e seguiu seu caminho. O Chapeleiro estava sempre tomando chá. Para ele, toda hora é sempre hora do chá.

Enquanto caminhava apressadamente, Alice se pegou perguntando _será que ele se lembra de mim? E se tudo não tiver passado de um sonho? E se _hoje_ for apenas um sonho?_ A ansiedade ficava cada vez maior à medida que chegava mais perto. Até que Alice finalmente localizou a mesa, porém ele não estava lá. Onde mais ele estaria?

- Eu sabia que você voltaria – soou uma voz vinda de trás. Alice não precisou se virar para saber quem era. Sentiu um frio na barriga e imediatamente abriu um sorriso: era o Chapeleiro.


	4. Chapter 4

Agora finalmente Alice se sentia em casa: estava na companhia do Chapeleiro e nada poderia fazê-la mais feliz.

- Chapeleiro – exclamou, quando jogou-se nos braços dele, dando-lhe um abraço apertado. Ele pareceu um tanto desconsertado, sem saber como segurá-la.

- É você – disse o Chapeleiro, segurando-a pelos ombros e admirando-a. – É você, é você – continuou repetindo. Seus olhos pareciam dois diamantes brilhando.

- Claro que sou eu, Chapeleiro! Quem mais seria?

- Ah é... – ele desviou o olhar por um momento. – Quem mais seria? – repetiu, parecendo desconfiado.

Alice estudou-o por um momento.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou a garota. Ela sabia que ele não sabia mentir para ela. – O que aconteceu enquanto eu não estive aqui? – Alice subiu o tom de voz.

- Há rumores de que alguém veio ao mundo subterrâneo – ele disse, quase sussurrando, olhando para os lados, certificando-se de que não estavam sendo ouvidos. – Alguém que não é daqui. Achei que fosse você, mas imaginei que se fosse você... – ele se interrompeu, corando.

- Eu teria vindo correndo até você – ela completou, deixando-o ainda mais corado. Logo ela tomou um ar de preocupação. – Mas quem deve ter vindo até aqui? Achei que só eu pudesse...

- Exatamente! Só você pode! Ninguém mais veio aqui além de você! É como se alguém tivesse entrado na sua mente e descoberto como você faz para vir.

Foi como se um balde tivesse despejado água em Alice. A ficha dela pareceu ter caído de vez e mostrado tudo o que acontecera bem na sua frente. Ela sentiu-se perdida. Se suas suspeitas estivessem corretas, estava totalmente perdida.

- Precisamos ver a Rainha Branca... _agora!_

Sem nada mais perguntar, o Chapeleiro acompanhou Alice às pressas até o castelo da Rainha Branca. A garota não podia mais perder tempo. O País das Maravilhas poderia estar correndo perigo por sua causa.

- Olá! – chamou Alice, assim que entraram no castelo, porém ninguém respondeu. – Olá! Tem alguém aí? – gritou um pouco mais alto.

- Toma o sal! – gritou uma voa vinda de uma porta que dava na cozinha, de quem Alice reconheceu ser a voz da Lebre de Março.

- Lebre, você viu a Rainha Branca? – perguntou, tentando ser gentil, mas a Lebre parecia não dar a mínima para o que ela dizia, mas mesmo assim respondeu:

- Está lá em cima! – exclamou, jogando um frasco de açúcar no teto e fazendo chover grãos para todos os lados.

Alice e o Chapeleiro correram, subiram as escadas e conseguiram encontrá-la no terraço. Parecia estar admirando a paisagem tranquila daquele lugar.

- Rainha Branca! – chamou, apoiando-se nos joelhos, com a respiração ofegante.

- Alice, querida! Sabia que você tinha voltado! Apenas estranhei que tivesse demorado um pouco para me visitar... sabe que é sempre bem-vinda no meu castelo. Você é a nossa campeã.

- Obrigada, mas... – ela deu uma pausa para recuperar o fôlego – eu acabei de chegar. Acredito que temos uma invasora aqui.

A Rainha Branca pareceu assustada.

- Invasora? Mas como, Alice? Só você pode...

- ... Vir neste lugar, eu sei. Mas acredito que há outra forma de vir. O Chapeleiro me deu uma ideia que deixou uma possibilidade muito óbvia. Precisamos agir o quanto antes. Acredito que essa invasora seja perigosa para todos, se for quem eu estou pensando.

- E quem você acha que é? – perguntou a Rainha Branca.

Alice achou um pouco estranho dar aquela resposta, pois ninguém iria saber de quem se tratava, mas respondeu mesmo assim:

- Sarah.


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah. Sarah. Sarah.

Aquele nome não saía da cabeça de Alice.

_Não pode ser, não pode ser_, Alice repetia para si mesma. _Tem que haver outra resposta. Não pode ser ela._

- Você tem certeza de que pode ser essa... Sarah? – perguntou a Rainha Branca, parecendo um pouco preocupada.

- Acho melhor irmos consultar alguém sábio – disse o Chapeleiro. – Vamos perguntar ao Absolem.

Alice ficou se perguntando porque não tinha pensado nisso antes. Precisavam da opinião de alguém sábio, e não havia ninguém melhor que Absolem para responder as perguntas que tinham. Era preciso apenas ter atenção ao que ele falasse.

Não precisaram correr muito para achá-lo. Como se tivesse adivinhado que o estavam procurando, Absolem apareceu em cima de um cogumelo que havia no jardim do castelo da Rainha Branca.

- Procurando por mim? – perguntou, enquanto passavam.

- Absolem! – exclamou Alice, indo ao seu encontro. – Precisamos da sua ajuda.

- É o que parece.

- Você sabe de alguma coisa sobre a invasora?

Absolem parou por alguns instantes, olhando-a fixamente nos olhos e depois focou-se num canto distante. Parecia estar refletindo.

- Pelo que sei... você sabe mais sobre isso do que qualquer um aqui.

- Sei?

- Sabe... mas deve tomar cuidado com as suas suspeitas, pois nem tudo o que vê, pode ser a verdade.

Em seguida, desapareceu numa nuvem de fumaça, deixando Alice, o Chapeleiro e a Rainha Branca confusos com seus próprios pensamentos. Alice não conseguia enxergar mais nenhuma opção além de que a invasora era Sarah. Nada mais entrava na sua mente, mas o que Absolem dissera apenas a deixou mais confusa.

- O que vamos fazer? – perguntou o Chapeleiro, parecendo um pouco aflito.

- Temos que encontrá-la. Mas por onde começamos?

Então um som nada estranho os assustou. Era um pássaro.

Era o pássaro FelFel.

- Não pode ser – sussurrou a Rainha Branca.

Alice e o Chapeleiro viraram-se para ela, esperando que continuasse.

- Ele não pode ter saído sozinho. Só se alguém o tivesse libertado.

- Então vamos ao castelo! – disse o Chapeleiro, já dando a volta.

- Esperem! – exclamou a Rainha Branca. – Vocês irão precisar de uma montaria ou não chegarão a tempo de saber quem fez isso. Chapeleiro – e ao dirigir-se a ele, este fez uma reverência um pouco exagerada, fazendo Alice prender um pouco o riso – sabe onde encontrar cavalos. Providencie um para você e um para a Alice. Estarei aguardando a sua volta e espero que tragam notícias. Acho que conseguem resolver isso sem mim.

Alice sentiu-se um pouco receosa, porém confiante. Sabia o que fazer.

Trataram de montar em seus cavalos e seguir até o castelo da Rainha Vermelha – que não se encontrava no País das Maravilhas no momento, e sim na Marginália.

Pareciam estar apostando corrida durante todo o percurso até o castelo. Cavalgavam cada vez mais rápido, preocupados apenas em chegar o quanto antes. Alice às vezes lançava uns olhares rápidos ao Chapeleiro, mas voltava seu foco à estrada rapidamente, para não acabar caindo.

Finalmente chegaram ao castelo da Rainha Vermelha. Como se nada tivesse acontecido, estava do mesmo jeito que Alice vira da ultima vez. A única diferença era que agora não havia mais cavaleiros vermelhos em lugar algum.

Desceram dos cavalos e seguiram a pé até a entrada do castelo. Alice olhava, meio assustada, para os lados enquanto andava, esperando que alguém aparecesse para impedi-los de entrar, mas ninguém apareceu.

- Vamos acabar logo com isso – disse Alice, entrando na frente.

De alguma maneira, Alice sabia onde encontrá-la. Parecia óbvio onde estava. Foi, então, caminhando a passos rápidos até o trono da rainha. Ao abrir a porta principal do salão, deu de cara com o trono vazio, mas antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, uma voz falou antes dela:

- Alice Kingsley – soou uma voz feminina vinda de trás do trono que Alice reconheceu na mesma hora, sentindo um frio na barriga e uma vontade incontrolável de correr e matá-la. Logo em seguida, ela saiu de trás do trono para mostrar seu rosto, e Alice não teve mais dúvidas: era Sarah, sorrindo para ela, mostrando seu triunfo. – Sabia que viria me ver.


	6. Chapter 6

- Sabia que era você – disse Alice, contendo sua vontade de matá-la.

Agora Sarah estava ainda mais parecida com a Rainha Vermelha. Usava um vestido vermelho com corações pretos, meias listradas com as mesmas cores e sapatos pretos. Seu olhar superior a deixava com o ar mais perigoso.

- Então esse é o País das Maravilhas que você tanto fala no seu diário – ela comentou enquanto descia lentamente os degraus que levavam até o trono da Rainha Vermelha. – Confesso que gostei muito desse castelo... Você o criou para mim? – em seguida deu uma risada.

- Você não podia estar aqui... _Eu_ sonhei com este lugar!

- Eu _também_ sonhei com este lugar! Tenho tanto direito de estar aqui quanto você!

- Não... você não sabe o que está fazendo. Não sabe de nada daqui! Você não conhece esse lugar!

Alice virou-se de costas e começou a andar para fora daquele salão. O Chapeleiro a acompanhou ainda sem saber o que dizer. Achava melhor não se meter na briga das duas.

- Eu conheço este lugar tão bem quanto você, Alice Kingsley.

Ao ouvir isso, Alice parou onde estava e olhou para trás.

- É o que vamos ver.

Alice, então deixou o salão com o Chapeleiro deixando Sarah apenas acompanhando-a com o olhar até sumir de vista.

- Guardas – chamou Sarah, olhando para os lados. Em seguida, uma dezena de cavaleiros vermelhos surgiu. – Preciso que resgatem alguém para mim.

Alice e o Chapeleiro não haviam trocado sequer uma palavra até saírem do castelo.

- Você acha que ela pode fazer alguma coisa ruim? – perguntou o Chapeleiro, parecendo um pouco receoso.

- Tenho certeza – respondeu Alice, sem olhar para ele. – Ela não vai sossegar até me ver perdendo tudo que amo.

- Ela não vai fazer isso... Eu não vou deixar.

Alice riu, fazendo-o rir junto.

- Que bom que está do meu lado.

- Eu sempre vou estar.

Alice corou como nunca corara na vida. Abaixou a cabeça e torceu para que ele não tivesse visto.

Passaram ainda um bom tempo do percurso de volta ao castelo da Rainha Branca sem trocar uma palavra. Estavam um pouco constrangidos para isso. Estavam quase entrando no castelo quando o Chapeleiro falou:

- Precisamos de um bom plano para tirá-la de lá.

- Não queremos outra Rainha Vermelha tentando governar este lugar.

- Precisamos pensar num bom plano – ele disse, animando-se.

- Vamos encontrar um.

Alice esticou seu braço e apertou a mão do Chapeleiro, então os dois disseram juntos:

- Fora cabeçuda!


	7. Chapter 7

- Precisamos de um bom plano! – começou Alice, sentada à mesa com a Rainha Branca e o Chapeleiro.

O salão estava vazio, exceto por eles. O silêncio havia tomado conta do local até Alice falar.

- Não fazemos ideia do perigo que estamos correndo com essa garota no castelo da minha irmã.

- Na verdade eu sei – disse Alice. – E posso lhe garantir que o perigo é grande.

- Precisam de ajuda? – soou uma voz um pouco fina vinda da porta de entrada do salão. Era o Coelho Branco.

A Rainha Branca mostrou uma sorriso simpático e indicou uma cadeira para ele se sentar.

- Quanto mais cabeças pensando, melhor.

O Chapeleiro havia se levantado e começado a andar de um lado para o outro.

- Nós podemos... – ele começou, levantando um dedo, indicando uma ideia. – Não, não – desistiu de falar e voltou a caminhar de um lado para o outro. Alice deu um suspiro triste. – Poderíamos... não, isso também não.

Foi como se aquele comentário do Chapeleiro tivesse desmotivado todos ali presentes. Ninguém parecia ter uma ideia, boa ou ruim, para expressar.

Alice, então, notado o desânimo de todos, disse:

- Bom, o fato é que nunca precisamos de um plano. Nem no Glorian Day. Pode até ser que tenhamos pensado em um, mas não chegamos a colocá-lo em prática.

- Está querendo dizer que vamos ter que atacar sem plano?

- Bom, quase isso. Precisamos apenas nos concentrar no nosso objetivo final.

- Que é...

- Tirar Sarah daqui! – completou.

- Tem certeza de que é só isso que você quer? – perguntou a Rainha Branca, olhando-a nos olhos.

Alice, primeiramente, permaneceu em silêncio, confusa com seus pensamentos. Seria apenas isso o que queria? Estaria escondendo algo mais de todos eles? Era certo que odiava Sarah, mas não conseguia imaginar-se matando-a. mesmo sabendo que matara um jaguadarte antes, não se atrevia a matar uma pessoa, por mais perigosa que parecesse.

Alice respirou fundo e fechou os olhos.

- Alice, querida – disse a Rainha Branca, levantando-se e indo em direção a Alice, passando a mão nos seus cabelos. – Vingança não nos leva a lugar nenhum. Não vai querer sujar suas mãos com o sangue daquela garota.

- Acho que vou fazer chapéus – disse o Chapeleiro, de repente, fazendo Alice e a Rainha Branca soluçarem de susto.

Alice abafou uma risada.

- Não precisa mais fazer isso, Chapeleiro. Não trabalha mais para a minha irmã.

- Eu sei, mas... sinto que preciso fazer um chapéu. Talvez eu consiga ter uma ideia.

Então, abrindo um sorriso de orelha a orelha, o Chapeleiro abandonou o salão e foi até sua sala. Naquele tempo a Rainha Branca já havia mandado organizar uma sala especialmente para ele fazer seus chapéus, mesmo não aprovando a ideia de que ele acabasse voltando a trabalhar como um escravo. Mas aquela era a natureza dele. Ele se sentia bem fazendo aquilo.

Minutos depois, Alice foi atrás dele. Queria saber o que estava fazendo.

- Chapeleiro? – chamou, fazendo-o dar um salto e furar um dedo. – Oh, me desculpe. Você se machucou?

- Não, não. Foi só um furo de nada.

Sorriram desajeitadamente. O silêncio dominou o local. Alice não conseguia olhá-lo nos olhos sem corar, então desviou o olhar e fixou-se numa tira de tecido jogada no chão.

- Você está com medo? – perguntou o Chapeleiro.

- É estranho, mas não estou – então conseguiu olhá-lo nos olhos e dizer: - Eu estou com você.

Pela primeira vez ela viu um sorriso que não fosse louco do Chapeleiro. Não sabia o que aquilo significava, assim como também não sabia porque estava se sentindo tão estranha.

O Chapeleiro segurou sua mão e se aproximou um pouco mais. Alice fechou os olhos, já sabendo o que estaria por vir, mas o barulho da porta sendo aberta a fez recuar.

- Alice! – exclamou o Coelho Branco. – Precisa ver isso!

Sem entender o que estava acontecendo, Alice e o Chapeleiro saíram correndo da sala, ainda de mãos dadas, seguindo o Coelho Branco até a varanda do castelo. Foi quando chegaram lá que notaram o que estava acontecendo.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Alice, olhando em direção ao castelo da Rainha Vermelha, que parecia agitado.

- Cavaleiros vermelhos – respondeu o Chapeleiro.

- Iracebeth – disse a Rainha Branca.


	8. Chapter 8

Alice não quis acreditar. Mas a verdade estava to óbvia que ela já não sabia mais o que pensar.

Iracebeth voltara. Não tinha certeza disso, mas por que outra razão os cavaleiros vermelhos fariam todo aquele caos no castelo da Rainha Vermelha? Seria por causa de Sarah? Não, pensou Alice, isso seria demais. Sarah mal chegara e já conseguira comandar todo aquele exército? Não, não podia ser...

- Precisamos nos preparar – disse a Rainha Branca de repente, voltando para dentro do castelo. – Prevejo uma nova guerra chegando.

- Guerra? Não podemos ter outra guerra! Não quero que se arrisquem novamente!

- Mas agora a escolha não é só sua, Alice. Desta vez está envolvendo mais pessoas. Temos uma invasora!

Alice respirou fundo e fechou os olhos.

- Da última não me deixaram escolher também.

- E você venceu. Estou errada?

- Estaremos aqui, Alice – disse o Chapeleiro, dando um leve sorriso louco. – Sempre.

As horas foram se passando e nenhuma ideia veio a mente de Alice. O barulho vindo do castelo da Rainha Vermelha estava cada vez maior e aquilo apenas piorou a situação. Todo e qualquer barulho irritava Alice. Ela precisava de silêncio, mas naquele momento era a última que conseguiria.

De repente todo o barulho dos cavaleiros vermelhos parou. Como se tudo aquilo tivesse sido um rádio que acabara de ser desligado. Alice, então, voltou a varanda para ver se conseguia notar alguma diferença no local, mas nada via. Não tinha a visão do castelo, mas sabia que vinha de lá.

- Por que eles pararam? – Alice perguntou.

- Está na hora – disse a Rainha Branca.

- Está na hora de que?

- De reunirmos nosso exército novamente – respondeu.

- Mas assim tão rápido? – Alice sentiu-se pega de surpresa. – Sem nem sequer tentarmos chegar a um acordo com ela?

- E alguma vez conseguimos chegar a um acordo com ela?

Sem dizer mais nada, Alice seguiu a Rainha Branca, o Chapeleiro, o Coelho Branco e a Lebre de Março para fora do castelo, onde conseguiram reunir todo o exército depois de um bom tempo.

- Estamos em tempos ruins – começou a Rainha Branca. – Iracebeth parece ter retornado e dessa vez ela tem uma aliada desconhecida. Alice é a única que sabe de quem se trata e garante que é perigosa. Precisamos proteger o nosso reino de uma ameaça.

Todos acenaram concordando.

- Nossa campeã está de volta! Pelo bem do reino!

Gritos de "vivas" vinham de toda parte. Como se não estivessem prestes a ir a uma guerra, os cavaleiros brancos pareciam fazer uma festa. Pareciam não ter ideia do perigo que os esperava.

Alice não sabia porque, mas de repente achou que deveria ir na frente. Acreditava que poderia resolver aquilo sozinha – pois toda essa confusão começou com a invasora. – Mas não sabia como fazê-lo. Sair sem ser vista parecia uma missão impossível.

Mas ao olhar para um canto perto das árvores, notou a presença de um objeto: seu diário. Como ele fora parar ali? Quem o pusera? Teria sido Sarah?

Alice correu até o diário e o abriu. Precisava saber se estava no mesmo estado. Aparentemente estava tudo certo, mas havia um bilhete dentro dele.

_Meu exército já está preparado. Sabe onde nos encontrar._

_ Boa sorte. Vai precisar._

Alice amassou o bilhete e voltou para perto da Rainha Branca, soltando fogo pelo nariz.

- Ela está nos esperando.

A Rainha Branca acenou com a cabeça e fez menção para todos irem em frente. De repente todo o medo que Alice tinha fora embora. Agora era uma questão de honra: ela tinha que acabar com aquilo de uma vez por todas, nem que para isso fosse preciso matar Sarah.

Um frio na barriga surgiu: ela nunca matara uma pessoa, apenas o jaguadarte da Rainha Vermelha. Mas não era a mesma coisa.

Alice balançou a cabeça e tentou pensar em qualquer outra coisa, mas nada vinha. Ela olhou, então, para o Chapeleiro, andando ao seu lado e sorriu. Sorriu pensando em tudo que ele falava, em como era fácil não pensar em nada quando ele estava por perto, como tudo parecia fácil quando se é louco. Ela sentia-se uma louca perto dele, e isso a fazia feliz.

O Chapeleiro pareceu notar o olhar dela sobre ele e quando virou a cabeça, Alice desviou seu olhar para frente, corando um pouco.

Estavam novamente no campo de batalha: estava da mesma forma que estivera quando a ultima guerra terminou. A Rainha Vermelha foi a primeira a surgir no campo de visão de Alice por causa da sua imensa cabeça, apesar de que sua aparência estava um pouco cansada. Logo ao lado dela estava Sarah, parecia uma cópia mais jovem da Rainha Vermelha. Alice quis vomitar ao ver aquela cena.

- _Então_ – gritou Sarah, do outro lado – É guerra que vocês querem?

- Não queremos guerra – respondeu Alice, pondo-se a frente. – Você não merece estar aqui.

Sarah deixou escapar uma risada curta.

- Não mereço? Alice, você está fazendo desse... como é mesmo o nome que você deu? Ah, _País das Maravilhas_ um lugar horrível! Nada de interessante acontece, ninguém morre, nada! É sempre a mesma coisa, sempre monótono!

- Sarah, nunca chegaremos a um acordo.

Estavam chegando ao centro do campo. Diminuíram o tom de voz, a conversa estava sendo apenas entre elas. Era preciso apurar bem os ouvidos para ouvir de onde os outros estavam.

- Não pode haver outra guerra – disse Alice.

- Por que não?

- Porque você não merece estar aqui.

- Mereço tanto quanto você.

- Vamos acabar com isso.

- Eu sei como acabar e não haver guerra.

- Como?

- Mate-me.


	9. Chapter 9

- Não posso fazer isso - disse Alice, tentando chegar a um acordo.

A única vantagem era que nenhuma das duas estava armada, porém Alice sabia que Sarah era mais forte que ela.

- É claro - disse Sarah, exibindo um pequeno sorriso que assustou Alice. - Você não pode. Isso acabaria com tudo.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Então a sua ficha ainda não caiu? - perguntou Sarah, como se aquela situação fosse óbvia demais, tentando prender o riso, mas era praticamente impossível. Ter de aguentar a cara de desentendida de Alice parecia um ótimo divertimento.

Sarah conteve o riso quando notou que Alice realmente não havia entendido. Adotou, então uma expressão séria e deu um passo para frente.

- Alice, Alice... - Sarah começou a caminhar em volta da garota, com um tom de mistério na voz. - Achei que teria me reconhecido desde a primeira vez que me viu. Achei que teria desconfiado do fato de eu saber todos os seus pontos fracos, considerando a parte em que vim parar aqui. Ou você realmente acreditou que foi por causa do seu diário ridículo? Ah, não, me desculpe... É graças a ele que estou aqui. É graças a ele que eu existo.

Alice ficou boquiaberta. "Eu existo", foi o que ela disse?

- Então quer dizer que...

- ... Sabe as últimas páginas do seu diário? - continuou Sarah. - Lembra do que você escreveu? Lembra da garota que você queria ser e que nome escolheria se fosse ela? Lembra de todas as características que atribuiu a ela? - de repente o diário surgiu nas mãos de Sarah, que o abriu no final e o entregou a Alice. - Leia. Não acha coincidência demais?

Então foi como se um balde com água tivesse caído na cabeça de Alice. De todas as alternativas, aquela não estava em questão. Seria possível Sarah ser...

- Eu sou você, Alice - disse Sarah, finalizando seu discurso, parando de frente a Alice para encará-la. - Pode parecer impossível, mas só é se você acreditar que é. Você me criou. Eu sou o que você sempre quis ser.

- Não - sussurrava Alice.

- Sou tudo o que você quer ser - ("não", Alice continuava a sussurrar.) - Não sou medrosa, tenho o que quero. Quem gostaria de ser Alice Kingsley quando se pode ser a Sarah?

- NÃO! - gritou Alice, tapando os ouvidos para não ouvir a voz de Sarah. Alice fechou os olhos com força e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro - Não pode ser, não pode ser - ela repetiu várias vezes. - Some - saiu quase num sussurro desesperado.

Desejando não ver mais Sarah na sua frente, que ela sumisse como num passe de mágica, Alice abriu os olhos e teve uma decepção: Sarah ainda estava de pé, olhando-a fixamente com os braços cruzados.

- Não é assim que vai conseguiu me fazer desaparecer, Alice - ela disse. - Vai precisar de um pouco mais de esforço.

Alice tentou pensar em todas as possibilidades, mas nada vinha à sua cabeça. A não ser...

- Terá de me matar - disse Sarah, abrindo um sorriso ameaçador. - Mas tem de saber como, pois se fizer errado, morrerá também.

Agora Alice se via num beco sem saída.

- O que elas estão fazendo? - Alice conseguiu ouvir a Rainha Vermelha perguntar lá longe. Finalmente ouvira uma voz que não fosse a de Sarah e de repente se tocou de onde estava. Haveria uma guerra e a causa de tudo era ela!

Ninguém ao redor parecia entender o que estava acontecendo. Por mais que Alice tenha gritado, a revelação foi feita em voz baixa, logo todos acreditavam na teoria de que Sarah era uma invasora.

- Não posso fazer isso - disse novamente Alice. A última coisa que queria era matar alguém, ou pior, matar ela mesma - ou uma parte dela.

- Então será pior. Você verá todos eles morrerem e não fazer nada. Essa guerra será pior que a última. Não haverá apenas cavaleiros vermelhos e brancos feridos. Haverá morte. E você não poderá impedir. E sabe qual será o pior de tudo? Eles morrerão por você.

Lágrimas corriam pela face de Alice. A imagem do Chapeleiro morrendo veio à sua mente e isso a pegou de surpresa, fazendo-a sentir uma profunda dor.

- Meus amigos não vão morrer - Alice conseguiu recuperar a voz. - Não por sua causa.

- Minha causa? - Sarah soltou uma risada que fez os pelos de Alice se arrepiarem. - Que parte do "eu sou você" não entrou nessa sua cabeça ôca?

- Tem que haver outro jeito - Alice disse mais para si mesma.

- Não tem outro jeito. Você é covarde demais para me matar. Veremos se será covarde o suficiente para ver seus amigos morrerem.

Sarah deu meia volta e começou a andar em direção ao seu lado do campo.

Alice conseguiu ver o brilho nos olhos da Rainha Vermelha, mas também jurou ter visto um pouco de receio.

As duas rainhas foram em direção ao centro do campo, junto ao Coelho Branco. A cena da última guerra estava se repetindo. Alice sentiu um frio na barriga, não queria que houvesse mortes.

- Não precisamos fazer isso de novo - disse a Rainha Branca.

A Rainha Vermelha nada disse. Alice ficou na dúvida se ela estaria nervosa ou com medo. Parecia estar sendo forçada a estar ali.

- Que a guerra comece - Alice ouviu uma voz sussurrar. Foi quando olhou bem adiante e notou que fora a voz de Sarah, do outro lado do campo, e percebeu que foi a única a ouvir.

- E que você morra.


	10. Chapter 10

Alice notou um clima de tensão entre todos ali presentes. Ninguém estava ali porque queria, pareciam estar sendo forçados. A única pessoa que parecia "contente" com a ideia era Sarah. Nem mesmo a Rainha Vermelha parecia animada com a ideia de poder lutar pelo trono novamente.

- Não precisamos fazer isso – Alice disse baixinho. Sabia que Sarah a ouviria.

- Você deveria usar a cabeça para pensar e agir o quanto antes do que ficar assistindo aos seus amigos morrerem – soou a voz de Sarah. Alice levantou a cabeça e a viu fitando-a com um sorriso malicioso.

Alice olhou para os lados e notou cavaleiros vermelhos e brancos lutando entre si. Não parecia ter sentido toda aquela guerra se toda a confusão era entre ela e Sarah. Alice precisava arranjar um jeito de acabar com tudo aquilo sem sair perdendo. Tinha que encontrar uma forma que matar Sarah sem se ferir. Talvez sair sem ferimentos fosse impossível, já que Sarah era uma parte dela, mas tinha que arriscar.

Foi quando o Chapeleiro avançou para duelar com o Valete que Alice tomou uma iniciativa. Para sua surpresa, Sarah veio em sua direção ainda trazendo o mesmo sorriso. Sentindo-se nervosa, Alice começou a apalpar seu vestido em busca de alguma arma e tomou um susto ao notar uma adaga na mão de Sarah. Agora entendia a razão daquele sorriso maligno: estava preparada para matá-la.

- Não vai fazer isso – disse Alice. – Estou em desvantagem.

- Melhor assim, vai ser mais rápido – retrucou Sarah, com os olhos brilhando de excitação, segurando a adaga com mais força.

- Se podia ter me matado antes, por que não o fez?

- E perder a oportunidade de fazer isso aqui? – Sarah abriu os braços e olhou ao redor. Alice pensou em correr quando Sarah virou-se de costas, mas, além de se inútil, seria covardia. – Por favor, Alice, posso matá-la enquanto seu País das Maravilhas se acaba em guerra. Eu não perderia essa oportunidade por nada!

_Espere um pouco_, Alice disse em pensamento, torcendo para que dessa vez Sarah não ouvisse, mas acreditava que ela pudesse ouvir.

- Essa adaga... – ela disse baixinho, olhando fixamente para o objeto – está na _minha_ mão – e como num passe de mágica, foi o que aconteceu, a adaga desapareceu da mão de Sarah e surgiu na mão de Alice no mesmo instante. Por mais incrível que pudesse parecer, a expressão de Sarah não mudou tanto.

- Parece que está começando a entender as coisas, Alice.

Alice fez um pouco mais de esforço para se concentrar. E agora, como iria conseguir matar Sarah sem se ferir o bastante para chegar bem perto da morte?

_Acredite, Alice. Só funcionará se acreditar. _Dessa vez não foi a voz de Sarah, o que fez Alice sentir-se mais confiante. E apesar de nunca ter matado alguém...

... Alice deu dois passos a frente, esqueceu-se de tudo que acontecia a sua volta e, juntando todas as suas forças, ergueu a mão que segurava a adaga na altura do peito e acertou em Sarah. Logo após sentir o impacto, Alice fechou os olhos para não sentir dor, acreditando que estava machucando apenas Sarah, não ela. Alice apertou bem os olhos e repetiu para si mesma que não era ela.

Uma pontada de leve ela sentiu no peito, e foi se intensificando à medida que aprofundava a adaga e Sarah, que agora transformara seu grito em mais nada. Seus olhos perderam o foco e ela caiu no chão, sangrando. Seu vestido estava encharcando-se, ganhando um tom mais escuro de vermelho. Ela estava morta.

A dor no peito de Alice foi se intensificando, estava cada vez mais difícil respirar. Forçando cada vez mais a respiração, Alice sentiu-se tonta e caiu no chão, ao lado de Sarah. Para aliviar a queda, o Chapeleiro chegou a tempo de pegá-la em seus braços. Naquele instante todos haviam parado a causa de toda a confusão acabara de morrer e Alice, bem, estava bem próxima disso.

- Alice! – ele chamou, tentando reanimá-la desajeitadamente, sacudindo-a pelos ombros.

Logo foi se formando uma multidão em volta deles. O Chapeleiro começou a ficar desesperado e não sabia bem o que fazer. A Rainha Branca o fitava triste, não sabia como ajudar.

Num ato desesperador e involuntário, o Chapeleiro a beijou. Não sabia o que o tinha levado a fazer aquilo, mas naquele instante parecia a coisa certa a se fazer. Seus lábios tocaram levemente os de Alice e então ele a abraçou, chamando seu nome sem parar.

- Chapeleiro – soou a voz fraca de Alice fazendo-o sobressaltar-se e arregalar seus olhos úmidos de lágrimas. Imediatamente abriu um sorriso quando viu que a garota estava viva.

Alice o abraçou com força e ele fez o mesmo.

- Você sabe a diferença entre um corvo e uma escrivaninha?

E no mesmo instante, todos desataram a rir. Não podiam deixar de demonstrar a felicidade de ver Alice viva. Enquanto isso, Sarah jazia rodeada de seu próprio sangue.

- Acho que precisa descansar – disse a Rainha Branca. – Precisa nos contar tudo depois.

Sem se opor, Alice levantou-se com a ajuda do Chapeleiro e então seguiram ao castelo da Rainha Branca. Alice precisava de muitas horas de sono antes de esclarecer tudo.


	11. Chapter 11

Alice acordou apenas no dia seguinte, toda aquela confusão a deixara exausta (sem contar que ficou à beira da morte), depois de descobrir que tudo se resumia a ela mesma. Toda a sua imensa imaginação chegou ao ponto de criar uma outra Alice, intitulada Sarah, que virou o pesadelo do País das Maravilhas.

Abriu os olhos e olhou ao redor do quarto onde estava, deduzindo estar sozinha. Alice sentiu a cabeça latejar quando tentou levantar-se. Então pôs a mão na cabeça e saiu da cama lentamente, notando a fome tomar conta dela.

Não sabia como, mas Alice conseguiu chegar a sala de jantar sozinha. Ela apenas se tocou que haveria um interrogatório quando viu o olhar de todos ali presentes sobre ela.

O Chapeleiro levantou-se rapidamente da cadeira onde estava sentado e foi até Alice, passando um braço ao redor dela, ajudando-a a se sentar.

- Está se sentindo melhor? – ele perguntou. Não sabia se estava ficando louca ou a voz dele parecia _normal_ demais.

Alice anuiu com a cabeça.

- Está com fome, querida? – perguntou a Rainha Branca, seguindo uma careta logo após. – É claro que está. Não come desde ontem!

Alice não sabia que horas eram, então achou que fosse jantar, porém ainda era de manhã e foi lhe servido o café com tudo o que tinha direito. Alice pensou que nunca comeria tanto assim na vida, mas logo após terminar a refeição, viu que não tinha saída e estava na hora de contar tudo.

- Ela ameaçou matar todos vocês – começou Alice, fitando seu prato vazio. – Ela, ou eu... eu não sei mais...

- Você? – perguntou, confusa, a Rainha Branca.

- Sim. Sarah é uma personagem, digamos assim, que eu criei. Ela tem todas as características que eu sempre quis ter, por isso a invejava na escola e nunca gostei dela. O problema é que eu nunca percebi que eu era a única a vê-la.

"Quando ela apareceu aqui e vi que todos vocês também a viam, não tinha como pensar nessa possibilidade. Eu não estava ficando maluca. Mas desde o começo era isso e eu acabei arriscando a vida de vocês por isso."

Os segundos se arrastaram no silêncio que se formou. Todos os estavam muito pensativos.

- Eu estive investigando coisas que começam com a letra A... – começou o Chapeleiro, fazendo Alice abafar uma risada. Os olhos dele brilharam ao vê-la rir.

- Você nos deu o maior susto – disse a Rainha Branca, mostrando um sorriso aliviado que Alice retribuiu.

Alice sentia-se nova, apesar de ainda estar sofrendo o trauma do dia passado. O pior de ter matado Sarah foi que ela quase morreria também. Pelo menos nenhum dos seus amigos morreu. Alice chegou a conclusão de que fez a coisa certa.

Estava debruçada no parapeito do terraço quando o Chapeleiro parou ao seu lado. Aquele era um bom lugar para pensar.

- Olá.

Alice abriu um sorriso leve.

- Chapeleiro, que coisas você estava investigando com a letra A?

O Chapeleiro hesitou antes de falar.

- Ah... – ele pigarreou e então continuou. – Alegria... Alice... ahn... amor...

Imediatamente Alice corou, e teve a impressão de que ele também.

- Você gosta mesmo de mim, Chapeleiro?

- Ahn... acho que sim – e então abriu mais um dos seus sorrisos loucos.

Alice sorriu e olhou adiante, admirando a paisagem.

- Dessa vez você vai ficar, não vai?

Aquela pergunta pegou Alice de surpresa: como não tinha parado para pensar nisso? E agora? Ela tinha uma vida fora do País das Maravilhas que não seria mais arruinada por Sarah, mas seria a melhor escolha a se fazer? Voltar para a sua vida normal era o caminho certo?

_Não sonhei com este lugar à toa_, Alice disse para si mesma.

- Este é o meu lugar – Alice respondeu, segurando a mão dele. – É onde eu devo estar.

O Chapeleiro sorriu e a beijou novamente. Alice nunca se sentira tão bem em toda a sua vida. Deveria escolher o que a fazia bem, mesmo que não parecesse o certo a se fazer. Aquele lugar estava sempre ali, esperando por ela, esperando por uma escolha dela. Sem sua presença, nada teria graça.

O País das Maravilhas era sua verdadeira casa, que nunca deveria ser deixada para trás.


End file.
